


if only for one bite

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Trans Ignis Scientia, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, Vampire Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “Alright, I know you… don’t really go near humans like that outside of hanging out with Noct and me, but I need you to fake date me. Just… for a tiny bit, so I don’t look like an idiot. Like, be my date, just for a night.” Prompto blows out a stressed breath. “Okay. There, I said it.”“You want me to… pretend to be in a relationship with you?” Ignis asks, eyebrows raised. “I’m not an accessory, you know.”Honestly, the thought almost seems a little exciting. For obvious reasons, Ignis has never dated -- pretend or otherwise -- a human since he’s been turned into a vampire. He can’t lie and say that he doesn’t find Prompto attractive -- darling freckles smeared across his cheeks; a smile that puts the sun to shame; and an idiotic sense of humor to go with it that Ignis wouldn’t find attractive on anyone else.
Relationships: Cindy/Aranea/Lunafreya (background), Gladio/Noctis (background) - Relationship, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	if only for one bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idefix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idefix/gifts).



> aaaaa so right in the middle of promnis week happens to be my boyfriend's birthday LOLOL so i wanted to write some vampire (trans) iggy for him! prompto's trans as well, so ... yeah
> 
> and i love writing vampire ignis so how could i resist
> 
> anyway, happy birthday my love!!! i hope u enjoy it even a fraction of the amount that i enjoy u uwu

In the past few years that Ignis has lived as a vampire, he’s thoroughly certain he’s seen and experienced most things, particularly the out-of-the-ordinary. It’s a little difficult to catch him off guard, especially now. He’s learned to expect the unexpected and then some.

After all, when one is turned into a vampire, what else is left in terms of the unexpected?

Therefore, Ignis is surprised -- perhaps even pleasantly so -- when he catches the scent of a very familiar human just before he hears the footsteps down the hall that leads to his apartment door. After a few characteristically rhythmic knocking sounds, Ignis finds himself smiling.

Prompto.

Ignis doesn’t acquaint himself with many humans outside of work or his friends; in fact, he avoids them as much as possible, only as a precaution, of course. He’d never  _ actually _ hurt a human, especially not Prompto, but he prefers to be prepared for the worst instead of, well, dealing with the unexpected.

Prompto’s visit this evening is entirely unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome.

Ignis met Prompto before he was turned into a vampire. They’re almost entirely opposites in all ways that don’t necessarily matter, but they have a connection and friendship underneath all of those superficial layers, and things in common that Ignis did not really expect at first.

As a friend of Noctis’s, it’s a little difficult for Ignis to not surround himself with Prompto; Ignis has known Noctis since they were kids, and Prompto seems to always be around him since they met in college. Despite seeing Prompto often through spending time with Noctis, Ignis finds himself craving Prompto’s company even outside of Noctis’s social circle. He doesn’t let on about that fact, however; it isn’t as if he can spend much one-on-one time with Prompto, now that he’s a vampire.

Ignis is always reminded how grateful he is for Prompto. Even after Ignis was turned, Prompto didn’t treat him any differently -- still that energetic, funny, kind, and often inappropriate soul that Ignis found himself very familiar with over the past couple of years he’s known him. In fact, the night that he was turned, Prompto was the one who took care of him, as Noctis and Gladio were away on a business trip.

Ignis will never forget Prompto’s hospitality when he was at his worst. He regrets Prompto had to see him like that, but at the very least, Prompto wasn’t afraid -- and Ignis didn’t even think of hurting him, even as a freshly turned vampire.

Ignis loves all of his friends, of course, but Prompto is slowly working his way into his mind and heart more than he originally anticipated. Thankfully enough, vampirism hasn’t impacted it at all.

“Hey, Iggy?” Prompto calls out through the door after several more knocks. “You home? I know you can hear me with that fancy hearing of yours.”

Ignis’s smile widens, and he almost forgot that Prompto was actually  _ here _ amidst all of his thinking. He walks to the door, slowly opening it, finding Prompto’s cornflower eyes staring back at him.

“Good evening, Prompto,” Ignis murmurs, listening to Prompto’s heart race -- he’s always been a nervous little thing, despite his enthusiasm. “To what do I owe the pleasure of such an unexpected visit?”

“You busy? Can I come inside?” Prompto asks. He seems a bit breathless, and added to the already-quickened pace of his heart, Ignis can only assume Prompto jogged here for at least a little while.

Ignis shouldn’t invite him inside, at least not without preparing. Usually, when he plans on seeing Prompto (or any other human, really), he drinks at least one blood bag. Right now, however, his supply is depleted, and he doesn’t expect any until tomorrow, as he has the weekend off of work. He did feed yesterday, however, so hopefully, Ignis won’t be tempted at all.

Still, watching Prompto’s cheeks swirl with flush the longer Ignis stares at him, it’s almost difficult to look away. It’s no secret that Prompto  _ smells _ divine, and he’s grateful he’s fairly skilled at resisting temptation.

Fairly skilled, at least.

“Not busy at all, do come in,” Ignis says invitingly, stepping aside to allow the blonde to rush inside. “It’s lovely to see you.”

“Yeah, you’re, uh,” Prompto starts, stepping around Ignis quickly while laughing nervously, “not gonna be sayin’ that once I tell you what’s up.”

Ignis is  _ very _ curious by now. Prompto does seem to get himself into interesting situations, to say the very least, but Ignis has hardly been involved in any of them. Still, the way Prompto’s heart races, it’s almost difficult to hear Prompto’s voice.

“Is something the matter?” Ignis feels obligated to ask -- the very last thing he wants is harm to come to Prompto. It’s safe to say Ignis feels a little overprotective; humans are, in fact,  _ very _ fragile beings. He remembers that from when he, himself, was just as fragile.

“Yeah… well, no, nothing  _ bad… _ but kind of?” Prompto splutters, avoiding Ignis’s gaze.

“Well, now I’m  _ awfully _ curious,” Ignis finds himself teasing. Prompto’s pretty well-known for blowing things out of proportion. “Why don’t you sit? Would you like something to eat or drink? Admittedly, I don’t have much on me at the moment--”

“No, no way, dude! Don’t put yourself out or whatever,” Prompto says. “I’m great. Well, okay, at least... Yeah, lemme… sit…” He plops himself down onto Ignis’s couch, arms stiff, spine far too straight.

Ignis sits in the armchair across from Prompto, crossing his legs, giving them both enough space to breathe. Of course, Prompto’s scent overpowers his apartment, but it’s easily ignorable for the most part. Prompto’s heart picks up the pace once more, and Ignis finds himself getting a little concerned.

“I don’t wish to concern you, but your heart’s beating rather fast,” Ignis notes.

“Dude, I know,” Prompto whines. “Wait, does that bother you?”

Ignis smiles. “No,” he assures him. “Tell me what’s bothering  _ you, _ however?”

“Okay, so… um… alright, here goes… and don’t freak out, ‘cause I swear I’m gonna make it up to you. It won’t be a super big deal, just for a little while--”

“You haven’t actually told me anything,” Ignis reminds him.

“No, yeah, I know. Right. Um.” Prompto swallows. “Okay, so I may or may not have told Noct and Gladio that I have a boyfriend.”

Of all the things that could come out of Prompto’s mouth, this is certainly nothing Ignis expected. Noctis and Gladio have been dating since high school, so it's strange why Prompto would suddenly feel… competitive?

Ignis's eyebrows raise. “Oh?”

“Yeah, and like… um, I don’t… have a boyfriend...”

“Clearly.” Ignis is nearly dying (pardon the pun) to know where Prompto is going with this.

“And I might have told them that he was, uh, a vampire…?” Prompto is staring at his lap at this point.

Ignis freezes. “And why did you do that?”

“Um…” Prompto rubs the back of his neck shyly. “Honestly, I don’t know. I was making up an imaginary boyfriend, and uh, well, I didn’t think this would be that big of an issue so I wanted him to be a vampire. The dream husband, and all that.” He snorts.

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis had no idea Prompto had a preference for vampires, of all things. There’s something oddly flattering about it, embarrassingly enough.

“They said a vampire would never date me, ‘cause we were talkin’ about you, and then… and I, uh, slipped? They don't think it's  _ you,  _ don’t worry. Well, not yet, but you're, like, the only vampire I really know--”

“What exactly are you telling me this for, Prompto?” Ignis asks, although he’s fairly certain he knows the answer. He does, however, wish to know why they were discussing Ignis without him at all.

“Alright, I know you… don’t really go near humans like that outside of hanging out with Noct and me, but I need you to fake it for me. Just… for a tiny bit, so I don’t look like an idiot. Like, be my date, just for a night.” Prompto blows out a stressed breath. “Okay. There, I said it.”

“You want me to… pretend to be in a relationship with you?” Ignis asks, eyebrows raised. “I’m not an accessory, you know.”

Honestly, the thought almost seems a little exciting. For obvious reasons, Ignis has never dated -- pretend or otherwise -- a human since he’s been turned. He can’t lie and say that he doesn’t find Prompto attractive -- darling freckles smeared across his cheeks; a smile that puts the sun to shame; and an idiotic sense of humor to go with it that Ignis wouldn’t find attractive on anyone else.

Ignis isn’t an idiot -- obviously, he can never go near Prompto in such a way. He’s made peace with that. In another lifetime, perhaps, he would have tried to pursue something.

Perhaps.

Still, it’s reckless to even pretend to get close, and whatever that may entail.

“Iggy? Are you there, dude?” Prompto asks, waving his hand in front of his face. “Are you thinkin’ about eating me?”

Ignis clears his throat, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Hardly,” he says. “Apologies, I was lost in thought.”

“Huh. You sick?”

“I’m quite fine,” Ignis says. “You’ve caught me rather off guard, is all. What is it you were saying?”

“I was saying it was just for a party, that’s it,” Prompto repeats. “And, like, all I’d really need you to do is, like, be on my arm. That’s all.” He shrugs. “Oh, and maybe go on stage with me. It's, like, a couple's karaoke night. Gladio and Noct invited Cindy, Aranea and Luna, and… y'know, I didn't want to  _ not _ go, but then I thought of you…"

“So, by vampire boyfriend, you meant me the entire time?” Ignis points out.

The flush and heart rate betray Prompto. “No way, man. I just meant, like, I wanted you there to hang out with.”

Ignis considers this, and pushes the flattery aside for realism. “And what exactly are you going to say when we aren’t ‘together’ anymore? All of these people are our  _ mutual _ friends.”

Prompto swallows nervously. “Uhhh, I’ll tell ‘em we broke up. No biggie.”

“Surely, they aren’t stupid enough as to not be suspicious by that,” Ignis points out. "They  _ all _ know us. There's no way this would work."

“Well, I mean, there’s nothing else I can do, unless if you agree to draw it out a little longer…” Prompto wiggles his eyebrows playfully, reaching over and running two fingers up Ignis’s arm before quickly withdrawing them. “Yeesh. Forgot how cold you are.”

Prompto’s never been shy about physical contact, with nearly everyone he comes into contact with. Ignis is the opposite in that regard, though he must admit the warmth to Prompto’s touch is… alluring, to say the least.

“Yes, well, I am a vampire,” Ignis reminds him once he recovers. “Lest you forget, I _am_ dangerous to you.”

Prompto throws his head back and laughs, hard. “Iggy, you’d never hurt me.”

“But I could.”

“You  _ could, _ but you wouldn’t, ever.”

Ignis has to admit that Prompto is correct. He sighs. “It’s still reckless. As much as I wish I could help you, I don’t prefer to take unnecessary risks, especially when your life isn’t in danger.”

“My  _ social _ life is in danger, doesn’t that count?” Prompto whines. “Just a night. One little night. It’ll be like our usual nights out. Well, except… y’know, we gotta do some mushy stuff.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Such as…?”

More heat spreads across Prompto’s cheekbones; it’s easy to see and smell, at least for Ignis. “Mmm, uh, do I really gotta say…?”

Ignis didn’t think anything of his question before, but now that he’s seeing Prompto squirm, he finds himself smirking. “I would very much like for you to.”

Prompto buries his face in his hands. “Ugh,” he groans between his fingers, before dragging his hands down his face. “Fine. Like, holding hands. Maybe a kiss or two… sing a karaoke song, uh… oh, and, um.” He swallows. “You know what? Never mind.”

Ignis is quite certain if he’d have a heartbeat right now, it’d be galloping. “Well, you obviously can’t leave that up in the air. Out with it.”

“No, you’re gonna get mad.”

“You absolutely need to tell me now.” Ignis huffs out a laugh under his breath.

“I am so glad you find this funny, man!” Prompto whines. “Okay, okay. I maybe need you to… okay, maybe not  _ bite, _ but--”

Ignis didn’t anticipate  _ that; _ all teasing and amusement vanish from him instantly, like an electric shock. “No. Absolutely not.”

A part of Ignis, however, wonders what it’d be like -- which is a dangerous thought to have.

“Iggy, you didn’t let me finish!”

“Do I have to?” Ignis challenges, crossing his arms. “No, I will not do anything that will put your life in danger, Prompto.”

“I didn’t say bite! Okay, I mean, I did, but I said you  _ wouldn’t _ do that,” Prompto counters.

Ignis doesn’t relax at all. “Very well, what  _ were _ you implying, then?”

“Maybe a nibble?” Prompto asks, wincing. 

“Ah. In that case,  _ no.” _

Of all of his friends, Prompto would probably be the one he’d ever experiment with in terms of drinking blood, but the entire problem is that Ignis doesn’t  _ want  _ to use his friends for  _ experimentation. _ He’s very firm on not taking unnecessary risks.

“Dude! Just enough to kinda leave a mark, so I can prove that we, uh… heh…” Prompto gestures between the two of them.

A thrill rolls down Ignis’s spine. He pushes it away as much as he can.

“I’m starting to gather the impression that you find this funny,” Ignis says dryly. “Biting you isn’t a joke, Prompto. It would be incredibly difficult to stop.”  _ Extremely _ difficult.

“I don’t think it’s a joke, I just think maybe a tiny little nibble wouldn’t--”

Ignis sighs, concentrating enough to allow his fangs to descend into his mouth, feeling the bite of them against his bottom lip. “Do these strike you as something that merely leaves a mark? These can  _ kill _ you, nearly instantly. I can smell your blood as soon as you enter the building. You need to understand this.”

Prompto doesn’t respond. His eyes, slightly widened, are fixated on Ignis’s fangs, and Ignis supposes it’s a good thing that he’s so preoccupied with them -- that was the intention after all, to frighten Prompto into taking this more seriously.

What Ignis didn’t expect was to feel so hurt by the fact that Prompto would be frightened of him in his natural state, despite all they’ve been through. He has no right to feel hurt by it; he has no claim over Prompto, fictional or otherwise. He feels a bit like an idiot.

They’ve always been close, but Prompto hasn’t seen him like this since he was turned. Ignis shouldn’t be surprised at Prompto’s revulsion.

Ignis closes his eyes for a moment to rescind his fangs, feeling them ascend into his gums. He opens his eyes, still seeing Prompto a little taken aback.

“Apologies. I didn’t intend to frighten you so much. I mean you no harm, I do hope you know that,” Ignis says. “My point stands, however, that I  _ am  _ danger--”

“Can you, just, like,  _ do  _ that? Whenever you want?” Prompto asks, not a hint of fear in his voice at all. “Man, Noct would be so jealous if you did that at the club. Super hot. I might faint, gimme a sec. I haven’t seen you like that since… Damn, I forgot how cool that looked.”

Ignis has gone through so many emotions in the past few moments, but he honestly has no idea how to react to this. Prompto is the very  _ opposite  _ of afraid, it seems. Most of him is disappointed that Prompto still won’t take this seriously, but a small amount of him is almost pleased that Prompto isn’t entirely repulsed by him.

“Prompto,” Ignis murmurs, calmer this time, “did I not adequately express that this isn’t a joke?”

Prompto sighs. “I know, I know, I get it, Iggy. It’s just… I know you wouldn’t hurt me. You’re too good. You get blood from blood banks, man. You cook Noct soup when he’s sick and can’t go to work. Gladio got into that fight and you didn’t even flinch at the blood. I don’t really think you’d do anything to me just by goin’ to a party with me and all our friends. We do that all the time, y’know? I promise not to bleed, not even a little…”

Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s besides the point, I won’t gamble with your life.”

“You aren’t? We hang out all the time? If it’s pretending to be my boyfriend that bothers you, I can take the rejection, I’m a big boy.” Prompto rolls his eyes. “I mean, if I was as hot as you, I get it, but I  _ am _ a catch, just so ya know.”

Ignis feels himself laugh. “I assure you, that’s the very last concern on my mind.”

In fact, the more Prompto makes an absolute idiot of himself, the less of a problem Ignis has with the thought of their friends thinking they’re in a relationship. They spend a decent amount of time together; stranger things have happened.

“What? Really?” Prompto asks, surprised. “So, like, theoretically… your only issue is endangering me.”

Ignis lets out a long sigh. “Yes, that is my only issue.”

“Okay. I’m willing to leave out the biting thing… maybe.”

“It isn’t a negotiation,” Ignis says amusedly. 

“Buuut… what if I offered some blood? Like, as a thank you? Thank-you blood? Before you freak out, you wouldn’t have to take it from me, I could drain it into a li’l juice box or something. A thermos?” He falls into deep thought.

Ignis is barely listening; he can’t really contain his laughter at the thought of Prompto bleeding into a juice box. “That isn’t necessary.” 

Ignis has to admit that the offer is tempting, however -- Prompto’s blood smells entirely too sweet, and he’s always been  _ curious _ . He’s never had a taste of human blood -- at least not fresh from the source -- so he’d never  _ actually  _ try it, especially not on Prompto, but he almost wishes that he  _ could. _

“Well, yeah, it’s not  _ necessary, _ but like, I’d wanna give you a little bit of a thank you, dude,” Prompto insists.

“I'm-- I don’t believe it’s a good idea.”

“How come?”

Ignis doesn’t want to exactly admit that Prompto’s blood is appealing to him. “I’ve never had…  _ fresh  _ \-- apologies -- and I’m uncertain I’d be able to kick the habit, if you catch my drift.”

“Oh.” Prompto’s cheeks flush. “Oops. My bad.”

“It’s nothing you need apologize for. You weren’t aware,” Ignis says. “You wouldn’t owe me anything.”

“Wait.” Prompto’s eyes widen. “Are you sayin’ you’ll do it?”

“That entirely depends,” Ignis says, uncrossing his arms and resting them on his lap. “When is this party of yours? Noct hasn't mentioned it to me, as he likely assumes I am single.”

“Uh. Tomorrow night,” Prompto says. “Are you busy?”

Ignis isn’t busy, fortunately enough, but there is a tiny problem with that in terms of his blood shortage. “Er, I’m not certain if I can attend.”

“Oh. You are busy.” Prompto sighs. “Uh, is it a hot date or somethin’? Not that it’s, uh, any of my business, but--”

Ignis locks eyes with him, amused that he’s so concerned. “Nothing of the sort. I’m afraid I’m, er, out of my…” he looks to his refrigerator, “...supply.”

Prompto raises an eyebrow. “Oh, like, blood?”

Ignis sighs at Prompto’s lack of discretion. “Yes, that. I’m uncomfortable being around humans until I’ve fed recently, and if my supply doesn’t arrive tomorrow, I won’t be able to attend. It’s merely a precaution, but…”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a, um, safe kinda guy,” Prompto says. “I get it.”

“Precisely.”

“Um…” Prompto trails off. “I mean, I have… a lot of that stuff,  _ in my body,  _ y’know--”

“Mmm, I am  _ very _ aware,” Ignis says. “Regardless, I cannot.”

“Wait, are you thirstin’ right now?”

“A part of me always is,” Ignis points out calmly. “Does that bother you?”

“No way, man. I just… feel kinda bad, that’s all,” Prompto says. “Okay, well, I’ll settle for a definite maybe for tomorrow night?”

“I wouldn’t wish you to get your hopes up, so perhaps not a definite maybe, but… I will do what I can,” Ignis says. “If I had more time in advance…”

“No, it’s not your fault, dude. It’s fine, like-- thanks. I honestly thought you’d say no, and maybe, like, rip my throat out, so I’ll take this over that anyday,” Prompto says. “Not that I wouldn’t be honored to have you rip my throat out, but…”

Ignis tilts his head curiously. “Do you often imagine such a violent end when you’re around me?”

“Nope. Okay, maybe when I piss you off. Like now, or that one time I got Noct drunk on a school night, or--”

“Yes, I get the picture,” Ignis says. “Would it help if I assured you that I would be very upset if any harm were to come to you?”

Prompto looks up, surprised. “Really? Cute.”

Ignis feels embarrassment curl around him. “If you insist…”

“Same though, I’d kill a dude for you,” Prompto declares.

“How romantic,” Ignis says.

“Okay, so, like, I’ll text you the address of the club… and if you can come, that’d be hot,” Prompto says. “I should get outta your hair though. Sorry for, like, droppin’ in and asking your hand in marriage and shit.”

Ignis can’t help but smile. “I certainly don’t mind.” His tone comes off far more suggestive than intended, but he can’t exactly bring himself to correct it. “If you’d like to stay, you may.”

“No, I actually gotta pick up a quick shift at work, bills ain’t payin’ ‘emselves, and all that jazz,” Prompto says. “Though, I hate that you offered, ‘cause now I just wanna chill and watch movies and eat tacos.”

Ignis can’t help but be flattered. After all, they’ve had a rather serious conversation, and he always admires how quickly Prompto can recover from things, if only to make others feel better.

“Fortunately enough for you, I’m fresh out of taco ingredients,” Ignis says with a smile.

“Well, there ya go. At least you won’t have tacos without me.”

Ignis snorts. “I would never.”

Prompto locks eyes with him, his pupils slightly larger than normal for some reason. Ignis holds his gaze, wondering why his expression looks so tenderly soft.

“I’ll, um, hopefully see you tomorrow, Igster, yeah?” Prompto asks.

“I hope so as well, Prompto.”

Ignis watches him leave, and smiles wider when he hears Prompto singing under his breath all the way out of the building. Prompto’s heart thrums quite fast for some reason, and Ignis finds himself wondering why.

There’s never a dull moment with Prompto, that’s for certain, but this might take the cake. If Ignis is able to, pretending to be in a relationship with him will certainly be an experience, to say the very least.

\-----

Ignis’s blood supply, regrettably, doesn’t arrive by the next day. It’s late evening, and he's deemed it a lost cause. He eventually receives a voicemail explaining the shipping delay.

Ignis hangs up the phone, annoyed. “I don’t want your complimentary apology supply, I want it on time,” he mutters to no one, gritting his teeth. “I ought to call Prompto…”

Ignis can’t explain the reluctance he feels in his chest at the moment. It feels a bit like regret, but almost more intense. Now that Prompto’s planted the idea in his mind, he almost  _ wanted _ to go along with this with him. It’d be entertaining, if anything, especially in front of Noctis, who endlessly teases him about not opening up to anyone enough to date them.

It’d be quite the surprise for Noctis to realize that Ignis opened up to  _ Prompto _ of all people.

Now, Ignis has to spend the night alone, by himself. It isn’t exactly an ideal exchange.

With a sigh, he calls Prompto’s number.

Prompto answers on the second ring. “Iggy! I was just thinkin’ about you,” he says happily. “What’s up? You excited for tonight, or…?”

It’s the ‘or’ that hurts the most. “I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

“Oh,” Prompto says, and the disappointment is thick and apparent on his tongue. “No blood?”

“I’m afraid not. There was a shipping delay.” Ignis sighs. “For what it’s worth, I really do wish I could be there with you tonight.”

“Me too,” Prompto says. “Are you sure I can’t tempt you with my blood? One time thing, swearsies.”

“As much as I  _ am _ tempted, I wouldn’t risk it, not with you,” Ignis says. “I understand if you’re upset with me.”

“No, dude, I get it. I can’t make you do that if you’re uncomfy.” The disappointment in Prompto’s tone doesn’t lessen, however.

“If it helps, you may use my name in any way you wish tonight,” Ignis says. “Perhaps I may attend such an event at a later date.”

“Yeah, maybe!” Prompto says, laughing weakly. “I might not even go, but, like, yeah. Definitely, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Ignis feels terribly, even though he doesn’t really have a reason to. After all, none of this is his fault. Disappointing Prompto, it seems, is more difficult to bear than anything.

“You could offer an excuse on my behalf, such as a business meeting -- I do go to those quite often,” Ignis suggests.

“Yeah, or I could just… use a different vampire, maybe. I know one from work, but we’re not super close, but I think he’d do just about anything for fresh blood.” Prompto snorts. “But, then again, he’s no  _ you…” _

Ignis finds himself even more disappointed, if possible. Something tugs at him that he can’t quite place, something harsher than disappointment -- more sharp, perhaps. He can’t quite call it anger, as he’s not even remotely angry with Prompto. He’s more angry at himself, than anything. A bit territorial, as well; he doesn’t trust any vampire around Prompto, especially if they were to feed from him. If Prompto is going to be around any vampire, he’d rather it be himself.

“I wouldn’t suggest such a thing,” Ignis says. “Please don’t put yourself in danger.” Somehow, these words don’t seem adequate enough, however. “What time are you planning on being there?”

“Uh, probably around 8 or so,” Prompto says. “Don’t worry, I probably won’t do that. I just hate lookin’ like a liar. Probably because I technically  _ am _ one.” He laughs. “I’ve got a few hours to come up with an excuse, at least. Gladio will probably see right through me.”

Ignis checks the clock. It reads six. It’s enough time to get dressed, head over to the address, and take Prompto by surprise. It would please Prompto, and it would ease Ignis’s mind about anyone else taking the ‘job’. He doesn’t want Prompto to endanger himself for something so silly.

Of course, Ignis can’t exactly let Prompto know this. He’d tease him endlessly, and Ignis can’t have that. It’s best he keeps it to himself.

“Yes, that’s plenty of time,” Ignis says. “Don’t bring anyone else; I’ll see if I can arrange something. If you do need anything, please feel free to let me know.”

“Oh, um, okay… other than you magically showing up to help me out, I can’t think of anything. But I’ll let ya know. Thanks, man.”

Ignis smiles to himself as he prepares to do just that. “I do hope you enjoy your evening, at the very least.”

“Let’s hope! See ya, Iggy.”

“Farewell for now, Prompto.”

Ignis feels a little foolish as he heads into his closet to find something suitable to wear to a party. He doesn’t want to wear something too ostentatious -- it’s only karaoke, after all -- but he also wants to wear something decent enough to present himself as Prompto’s partner. 

He settles for a burgundy long-sleeve button-up with a pair of black suspenders to go with them. Pairing it with his usual gloves, and styling his hair down instead of up, he feels it’s casual enough yet refined to be Prompto’s partner, not merely  _ Ignis _ .

A tiny part of Ignis worries about not feeding while being around Prompto, and however many other humans will be in attendance, but he knows his limits. Despite avoiding unnecessary risks, he knows he wouldn’t do this if it were any way unsafe. He isn’t a monster, after all.

Well, figuratively, that is.

Ignis finds himself at a karaoke bar downtown a bit early. He parks a bit far from the bar in question, wanting to surprise Prompto.

He sits in his car, preparing himself for the evening. The only downside to surprising Prompto is not being able to prepare for how they would act as a ‘couple’ beforehand, but he supposes it will be fine. Ignis has plenty of practice in improvisation, though he can’t say as much for Prompto; he’s not the best at lying, either, but he supposes they’ll manage.

Ignis catches a glimpse of a teased-high array of bright blonde hair, and finds Prompto walking toward the club, face buried in his phone. He looks a little nervous, but otherwise fine. He’s wearing a dark red tank top and his usual vest, with black gloves to match. 

Ignis smirks to himself as he realizes they accidentally matched wardrobe colors. He eases himself out of the car, quietly trailing behind Prompto enough to smoothly walk up next to him from behind, easing his arm around Prompto’s waist.

Prompto stops dead in his tracks, yelping in surprise. “Holy shit!”

Ignis finds himself chuckling when Prompto nearly trips over himself before realizing who is next to him.

“Good evening, Prompto,” Ignis teases.

“Dude. Oh, my Gods. I nearly shit myself,” Prompto says, putting his hands on his knees, bending over to catch his breath. “I know you  _ can _ do that shit, but warn a guy. Jeez.”

Ignis can’t help but let another laugh escape. “My apologies, Prompto. I shall give a notice of at least ten feet next time, lest you soil yourself.”

“Damn you, sneaky vamp feet.” Prompto shakes his head in disbelief, straightening himself. “What are you doin’ here? Did you get some blood?”

“Not exactly,” Ignis says. “I had… er, a slight issue imagining you allowing a stranger to take my place. I wouldn’t want you to endanger yourself.”

Prompto’s eyebrows raise in surprise before realization colors his features. A smirk slowly spreads on his face. “Holy shit, Iggy.”

Ignis finds himself crossing his arms. “What? Why are you making that face?” he asks defensively.

“You were jealous, weren’t you?” Prompto guesses, tone absolutely triumphant. “Oh my Gods, I had no idea that would work.”

“Jealous?” Ignis repeats. “Of course not. As I said, it’s not exactly safe for you to be running around with  _ any _ vampire off of the street. I’m not  _ that _ horrid of a friend, am I?”

“I mean, you were freaking out about me running around with  _ you _ ‘til I mentioned getting someone else to do it.” Prompto winks. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. You’re pining after my human butt. It’s okay, I don’t blame ya.”

Ignis snorts. “You’re delusional.”

Ignis has to admit, confidence looks good on Prompto, even if it’s of the obnoxious variety. It’s enough to fluster Ignis, maybe even slightly. Even if this is all fake, Ignis  _ is _ gay, after all -- and Prompto is entirely too adorable for his own good.

“Uh huh. Sure. Gotta play hard to get, I get it. You’ve got that fancy reputation ‘n everything. But tonight, you’re mine, and you gotta pretend to-- wait.” Prompto frowns. “You haven’t had any blood?”

“Mmm. No,” Ignis says, rolling his eyes at the other comments. “I’ll be on my best behavior, don’t fret.”

“No, I mean, like, isn’t that gonna be painful for you?” Prompto wonders.

“Most human interaction comes with a slight amount of discomfort regardless,” Ignis says, avoiding the question entirely.

“That’s not what I asked,” Prompto says. “Is it gonna hurt more than usual?”

Ignis sees no sense in lying. “A bit.”

“Iggy, go home. I can show up alone, it’s fine. Trust me, I got the satisfaction of seein’ Ignis Scientia jealous. That’s more than worth it.” Prompto laughs. “You won’t let me give you some of this juice,” he slaps his neck tauntingly, “then I don’t want you bein’ in pain.”

“I’ll be fine, Prompto,” Ignis insists. He absolutely doesn’t want to end the night here. This is already proving to be far more fun than he anticipated. 

“I’m not an ass. Well, I kinda am. An ass  _ man, _ maybe,” Prompto teases. “But I’m not lettin’ you suffer.”

Ignis knows they’re both bound to be stubborn on this, so he lets out a soft sigh. “What if I allowed myself to drink from you, then?”

Prompto looks around, then over his shoulder. “Wait, is that a joke? Are you messin’ with me? Who are you, and what have you done with Iggy?”

Ignis laughs. “I thought about what you said, and I was perhaps being a little too cautious,” he explains. “And you did express the desire for me to leave a…” Ignis can’t bring himself to say it. He taps the side of his neck gently with his gloved fingers.

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Are you serious?”

“Deadly so.” Ignis smiles. “Though, if the thought worries you, we certainly don’t have to. I would only do it as a last resort, later in the evening, perhaps. I won’t guarantee it will happen.”

“No! Holy shit, no, I just wasn’t expecting…” Prompto trails off. “I mean, wouldn’t we get a little messy if we did it anywhere here?”

“Of course not,” Ignis promises. “I wouldn’t spill a drop.”

Prompto swallows, and Ignis can hear Prompto’s heart race. “Um… I know I shouldn’t say this, because you’re literally talking about drinking my blood, yet I kinda feel legally obligated to say that’s really hot?”

Ignis blinks in confusion. “Legally obligated?”

Prompto giggles. “You know what I mean.”

Ignis doesn’t, but he has to admit it’s charmingly adorable. “I thought for a moment that you were afraid, judging by how quickly your heart is beating.”

“Okay, again, that’s hot,” Prompto says. “Gods, I’m, like, living a Twilight book right now.”

“You read Twilight?” Ignis asks, perplexed.

“No,” Prompto says, far too defensively. “Okay, I was curious, alright?”

Ignis chuckles. “Adorable,” he blurts out loud, but doesn’t correct himself.

Prompto flushes, and Ignis can’t help but notice how much more alluring Prompto’s blood smells when it’s so close to the surface, though that could simply be the hunger talking. 

“Shut it,” Prompto teases. “Okay, but, where would we…?”

“I parked a bit out that way, it’d be more private,” Ignis suggests. “It’s as I said, you needn’t worry about it now, we’ll cross that bridge  _ if _ we get to it.”

Prompto snorts. “Okay, okay, right. I guess we should head inside, everyone’s already in there.”

“So, is there any specific story I should stick to in terms of how we got together?” Ignis asks, trying to get back to business.

“Nah, I just told ‘em we started dating, like, a few weeks ago. Uh, let’s call it three,” Prompto says. “Other than that, it’s whatever.”

“Very well,” Ignis says. “How much physical affection would you like me to give you?”

Prompto’s cheeks tinge pink. He laughs as he looks at the ground. “Y’know, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“I’m as comfortable as ever,” Ignis assures him. He links his arm with Prompto’s with a slight smile.

“Fair enough,” Prompto says. “This is nice.” He tugs at Ignis’s arm.

“Indeed.”

They keep their arms linked as they walk into the club. He wiggles his eyebrows, winking at Ignis just before they spot Noctis and Gladio, sitting in a large corner booth with Aranea, Cindy, and Luna.

“Oh, shit,” Noctis says as soon as he looks up to see who is on Prompto’s arm. “Specs?” He looks from Ignis to Prompto, and then back again. “Wait, Prompto-- your boyfriend is  _ Specs?” _

“Damn,” Gladio says. “Good for you, Prompto.”

Ignis finds himself oddly flattered at all of this, even more so to laugh at the fact that everyone seems so surprised that he’s with Prompto -- just as he predicted.

“Well, I’ll be, that’s certainly somethin’,” Cindy teases. “Y’all are definitely cute together, though.”

“You have my thanks,” Ignis says, bowing. “You three are as lovely as always.”

Aranea laughs. “Thanks, Ignis. Luna and Cindy couldn’t pass up couple’s karaoke night.” She rolls her eyes.

Luna smiles. “You love it,” she teases. “I’m so happy you two could join us. I didn’t know you were together.”

“Neither did I,” Noctis accuses. “Why didn’t you tell me? Didn’t think you’d date a human, since you said you didn’t wanna spend too much time around me to keep me safe, and we’re only  _ friends… _ ” Noctis looks at Ignis. “Well, I guess you’re fine with being around humans now, huh?”

“Um, well, to be fair, he’s like that with me too,” Prompto says. “Well, until recently. Took forever to get him to actually kiss me.”

Prompto’s words put the thought of kissing him into Ignis’s head, and he wonders if their lips will ever meet for the sake of fiction tonight.

Ignis finds himself entertained by the thought.

“Yes, I found myself in love with Prompto, and realized I had to reevaluate my priorities, lest he slip from my fingers,” Ignis says. 

It’s only then when Ignis realizes that his words aren’t much of a lie. The circumstances they’re applied to are different, but Noctis has no way of knowing that.

Ignis certainly did reevaluate his priorities for Prompto -- to avoid someone else taking Ignis’s place. He isn’t exactly in  _ love _ with Prompto (at least, he doesn’t think so), but the rest is all surprisingly true.

His eyes fall on Prompto’s lips, and it’s the soft look of surprise on Prompto’s face that clues Ignis in that Prompto realizes that, too.

Ignis certainly has his work cut out for him.

“Iggy, that’s so sweet, you dork,” Prompto gushes, though his tone is a bit off. Ignis assumes it’s the nerves of lying to everyone. “He’s a sap, sorry.”

“It’s all good, Gladio’s the same way,” Noctis says.

Gladio laughs. “You love it.”

Noctis grins. “Shh.”

Luna and Gladio are childhood friends of Ignis’s as well. Aranea and Cindy are both coworkers that Ignis and Noctis met in adulthood, but still good friends.

“It will be exciting to see everyone outside of work,” Ignis says, feeling a bit guilty that he’s lying to people he actually knows. 

“Yeah, you’ve been working real hard lately,” Noctis says. “You look good, though, Specs.”

“Thank you, Noct. I’ll be sure to make an effort to relax more often.”

“Shouldn’t be hard with Prompto on your arm,” Gladio points out. “Come take a seat, guys.”

Prompto leans into Ignis before they head over to sit. “You doin’ alright, man? You look a little off.”

“I’m quite alright with continuing if you are,” Ignis assures him in a whisper. 

“You guys comin’, or you just gonna stand there smoochin’?” Cindy teases from the booth.

Ignis nods at Prompto reassuringly, and Prompto squeezes Ignis’s hand.

“Alright, alright,” Prompto says with a laugh, guiding Ignis to sit with him.

Ignis notices Gladio’s arm around Noctis; they’re comfortable. They should be, since they’ve been together for so long.

Ignis wishes he could be that certain about someone. Prompto’s hand feels heavy in his own.

“So, like, damn, how’d you guys get together? You don’t tell us shit,” Gladio says, nodding at Ignis. “Never thought you’d settle down, at least not with a human.” He snorts.

Prompto looks to Ignis for reassurance, and then takes a deep breath. “Um, well, I mean, look at him. I knew it wasn’t long before I had to try somethin’. I kinda felt like he was slippin’ away since he got turned, so I just kinda spilled the beans a while ago.”

“Prompto and I started talking one-on-one over coffee, then we started spending more time together. Things got a bit complicated once I was turned, but… Prompto didn’t seem to be too frightened of me.”

“I was a little sad that he spent so much time away from me after that, so I pretty much forced my way into his house at one point,” Prompto says with a laugh. 

Ignis realizes it’s rather fun to add on to one another’s stories, making this fiction up as they go. He hasn’t been this excited in quite some time. He squeezes Prompto’s hand affectionately, trying not to laugh.

“It was quite endearing,” Ignis says. “I realized when he still trusted me, cared about me, and enjoyed my company, that I could truly be myself around him. His love was unconditional, of course.”

There’s something oddly poetic about saying nothing but the truth and having others interpret it in a romantic light. Ignis never realized how romantic he and Prompto are until now.

Ignis is dying to know what Prompto is thinking about all this.

“I mean, duh. He’s perfect,” Prompto says. “He’s the whole package.” He leans into Ignis, and Ignis finds himself enamored by the warmth.

If Ignis had a heartbeat, it would surely be racing at this point. He hasn’t felt this ‘alive’ in years.

“Wow. That’s cheesy,” Gladio says. “Congrats, you guys are gross.”

“Look who’s talkin’,” Prompto whines. “Used to not be able to be in a room with you and Noct.”

Noctis flushes, and Gladio shoves him playfully. 

Cindy giggles. “That’s real sweet. Glad y’all could make it.” She raises a glass to them.

“Yep. Cheers. You guys seem like one of those couples that totally seems like they won’t work but actually are super great,” Aranea says. “I kinda know the feeling.”

Cindy smirks, and Ignis can tell there’s a bit of an inside joke there. Ignis feels a bit hollow, knowing that his affections are fictional -- at least, they’re supposed to be.

“Okay, let’s can it with the gross talk?” Noctis asks. “Kinda glad we know who you are, though. Don’t have to give you guys the shovel talk.”

Ignis snorts. “Decidedly not.”

That would, at the very least, be slightly awkward, considering he and Prompto aren’t actually seeing each other.

Luna nods. “It’s definitely different than introducing a stranger.”

“It’s, uh, kinda easier in a way,” Prompto says awkwardly, glancing at Ignis knowingly. “Kinda awkward in other ways, since we all know  _ way _ too much about each other.”

The group all laughs.

When Ignis first found out he’d be faking a relationship with Prompto, he certainly anticipated a lot more lying -- they’ve not done much of that so far, only the truth.

Ignis doesn’t know how he feels about that.

“I am relieved that I already know Prompto’s friends. I don’t have to worry about him being around the wrong crowd,” Ignis points out.

‘Yeah, ‘cause we  _ are _ your friends,” Noctis says.

Prompto squeezes Ignis’s hand. “Dork.”

“Perhaps.” Ignis looks to Prompto. “Shall I get you a drink, Prompto?”

“Yeah, sure, babe! My usual’s good,” Prompto responds before getting into an animated conversation with Cindy.

“Of course,” Ignis says.

It seems simple enough, Ignis knowing what Prompto likes to drink. They  _ are _ friends, after all, why wouldn’t he know such things? Still, perhaps when the situation is laced with a term of endearment, one that sounded so natural from Prompto’s mouth, it feels a bit strange.

Ignis orders drinks for them both, watching Prompto take selfies and laugh with their group of friends --  _ their _ group of friends, like they’ve already been legitimately together for years and this is a normal outing. The sound of people badly singing karaoke drowns everything out, and Ignis practically forgets about the fact that he could never have this, not truly, at least. He temporarily forgets being out of his blood supply, or the fact that Prompto’s heartbeat drowns out all others to Ignis, or even the fact that a relationship between the two of them like this would be nearly impossible.

Then again, it  _ is _ happening, for all intents and purposes. Could it really be possible?

Ignis has no idea why he’s entertaining such a thought. 

Perhaps he needs to go out more after all, if he’s apparently this lonely. Shaking the thought away, he grabs their drinks and heads back to their booth.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Prompto whispers in Ignis’s ear. “You looked kinda keyed up.”

It’s almost too close, and the gentle way Prompto so easily calls him that catches Ignis off guard. Certainly, that’s for show, but the way Prompto is so concerned for him  _ isn’t _ . He’s checking up on Ignis, not his boyfriend, and it’s endearing, to say the least.

“I’m quite alright, darling,” Ignis assures him. “Your drink.” He slides it to Prompto.

“Wow, you guys really are gross,” Noctis tells them with a smile. 

Prompto’s heart rate picks up speed, Ignis notices. He wonders why; nothing has changed, really. Perhaps the term of endearment caught him off guard as well; that would at least be something they’d have in common. 

“So, how’s it work with the whole vampire thing?” Gladio wonders. “Is Prompto, like, your juicer?”

Ignis nearly spits out his drink. “I beg your pardon?”

Prompto, on the other hand, finds this laughable. “Holy shit. None of your business, Big Guy.”

“So that means you are,” Gladio says. “Thanks for the insight.”

“Gladio,” Ignis warns.

Prompto rubs his neck absentmindedly. “Maybe a little.”

“ _ Prompto,” _ Ignis says, even more exasperated. “Let’s leave at least a little privacy for ourselves, hmm?”

“Damn. Didn’t think you had it in you,” Aranea teases.

“Who?” Prompto asks.

“Both of you,” she says with a laugh.

Ignis rolls his eyes. Truthfully, he’s trying not to think about biting Prompto. The longer the night goes on, and the more humans that surround him, the more he notices the scent of Prompto’s blood. He feels less and less like a boyfriend and more like a monster by the second.

“Hey, there’s an opening for karaoke,” Luna points out, distracting Ignis from his thoughts. “Cindy, Aranea, join me?”

Aranea rolls her eyes while Cindy grins.

“You read my mind,” Cindy says. She grabs Aranea by the hand, and they follow Luna up on the tiny club stage.

“This oughta be good,” Gladio says with a snort. “Let’s get a drink, Noct.”

It leaves Prompto and Ignis temporarily alone in their booth, and the silence between them is tangible. Prompto’s hand finds Ignis’s knee, and while Ignis doesn’t usually notice temperature, Ignis fixates on the warm touch.

“You good? You seem a little, uh…” Prompto trails off, biting his lip.

“What is it, Prompto?”

“Your pupils are a li’l big. You thirsty?” Prompto asks.

“Feeling inspired by the feeding conversation from earlier, are we?” Ignis notes. “I’m quite alright. Someone in here cut their hand, it’s not an issue.”

It’s a simple and small lie, but Ignis feels guilty nonetheless. He can’t exactly tell Prompto that tasting his blood is really all he’s thinking about at the moment. It’d be a way of making things between them feel real, at least for a moment.

Ignis isn’t certain he’ll recover from all of this. Once he has these thoughts, he’s uncertain if he’ll be able to go back to the way things were.

“Dude, if that’s true, just a little bit might help you. We can go do it in the bathroom if you want, just a little from the wrist?” Prompto suggests, wiggling his arm in front of Ignis.

The music starts for Cindy, Aranea, and Luna, effectively distracting the crowd.

“It’s quite alright,” Ignis says after a moment. “If I need to, we will.”

Prompto snorts. “Yeah, guess it was kinda stupid to tell ‘em you’d ever do that to me. You’re too  _ proper  _ to have fun, huh?”

Ignis’s eyebrows raise. “Excuse you, I have plenty of fun.”

Ignis watches the ladies on stage, earning several cheers from their audience. Ignis claps for them, but that hollow feeling returns. Perhaps he is letting his cautiousness get in the way of enjoying this evening.

“Yeah? So you’re gonna go on stage with me after this, right?” Prompto points out teasingly.

Ignis turns to look at Prompto, searching his features. There’s a tiny smirk on his face, and he knows that Prompto is merely teasing him, trying to coax Ignis out of the walls he’s built for himself ever since he was turned into a vampire, perhaps even before that.

Ignis feels like breaking those walls down entirely, if only for Prompto. He’s tired of keeping Prompto at arm’s length only.

“Perhaps, or we could head to my car, and I could take the distraction of your blood off the table entirely,” Ignis purrs, voice low.

Prompto is obviously taken off guard. His eyes widen, flush easily flooding his cheeks and traveling down his neck. It’s a beautiful sight, for more reasons than one. 

“O-oh,” Prompto splutters. “Yeah, okay, I like that a lot better, actually.”

Ignis finds himself smirking. “You’re awfully concerned for my wellbeing.”

Prompto nearly chokes on his drink. “What are friends for?”

Ignis can see through the lie easily, but he doesn’t want to point it out, at least not now. “I’m going to fetch another drink. Care for one?”

“Sure, need me some more liquid courage,” Prompto says, still sounding a bit weak.

Ignis passes Noctis on the way to the bar, but Gladio is still waiting at the bar for drinks. Gladio nods to Ignis.

“So, I’ve noticed somethin’,” Gladio says conversationally once they’re both waiting on drinks.

Luna, Cindy, and Aranea decide to do another number, and it’s endearing how much fun they’re having.

“Mmm, and what’s that?” Ignis asks absentmindedly, watching the ladies on stage.

“You and Prompto aren’t actually dating, are ya?” Gladio asks pointedly, as if it were obvious.

Ignis stiffens. “What do you mean?”

Ignis has no idea how Gladio found out so easily. He’s not an idiot, of course, so he knows their stories wouldn’t line up eventually, but not barely an hour into their evening.

“You don’t gotta play dumb, I won’t tell anyone,” Gladio says. “Prompto looks way too scared and you look like you’re stretched so thin you’re about to snap. I know you wouldn’t date Prompto.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “And just what does that mean?”

“I just mean he’s human, duh. I know you’re only entertaining this ‘cause you got a thing for him,” Gladio teases.

“I do not,” Ignis says, but it sounds weak in his own ears. “I didn’t want him to find some other vampire off the streets, Gods only know what they’d do to him.”

“Yeah, I’m sure  _ that’s _ the reason. You’ve been watching him like a hawk.”

“I’m merely protecting him,” Ignis counters.

“If you could, I bet you’d be blushing right now.”

“Gladio,” Ignis mutters, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, truly.”

Ignis catches a glimpse of Prompto cheering on Cindy, Aranea, and Luna while laughing with Noctis. He’s so carefree right now, heart hammering loudly in Ignis’s ears. This won’t be the last time they spend an evening like this together, but they will have to return to being platonic. Eventually, Prompto will return with someone he’s actually in a relationship with, and perhaps Ignis, as well -- their own separate ways.

Ignis can easily picture anyone being on Prompto’s arm. He’s open-minded, loving, and kind. It wouldn’t have to be Ignis; in fact, it’d probably be better that way. Prompto surely would benefit from someone who isn’t a vampire being with him. Safer, at the very least.

Ignis tries to picture who would be on his own arm instead of Prompto, and finds himself coming up with a blank. He can’t really imagine anyone who isn’t Prompto.

_ Oh. _

Ignis doesn’t really want anyone else to be with him. Selfishly enough, he doesn’t want Prompto to be with anyone else, either. He doesn’t want to do this with anyone other than Prompto, fictional or real.

“You done lying to yourself yet?” Gladio asks, amused. “You look like you’re about to faint. Should I fetch your smelling salts, bloodsucker?”

“Haven’t I asked you not to call me that?” Ignis asks tiredly, his newly found realization drowning out everything else. “I… don’t wish to put him in danger by being with me.”

“Dude, you’re the most careful guy I know. Humans are more dangerous to him than you are,” Gladio points out. “Ask him out. He’d love it.”

“I don’t know. I only agreed to this temporarily. What if he doesn’t desire me in that way?”

Ignis knows he is absolutely playing dumb right now. Prompto throws out all sorts of hints at him all the time, especially lately.

“I’m not even gonna answer such a stupid question,” Gladio says, as if reading Ignis’s thoughts. 

“Gladio!” Noctis calls out. “We’re up.” He points to the stage. “I’m not singin’, though.”

“I got ya, Highness,” Gladio says sarcastically. He turns to Ignis. “Just go kiss him, he’ll love it. Good luck, loverboy.”

Gladio walks away, leaving Ignis alone with his thoughts. Prompto looks over at him from the booth, smiling and waving him over. He blows Ignis a kiss, and it seals Ignis in his fate.

Ignis had no idea he could hide being in love with someone from himself. It’s certainly a first -- at least he hopes.

Gladio starts singing a raunchy number to Noctis while he buries his face, sitting on a chair on stage. Ignis rolls his eyes at them both and heads back over to Prompto, drinks in hand.

“Hey, what were you guys talking about?” Prompto wonders. “You looked embarrassed.”

“Nothing of import,” Ignis says.

The very least Ignis can do is tell Prompto when this is all over, so he doesn’t potentially ruin Prompto’s evening.

“You wanna go on stage after this? I’m neutral to it, this has been entertaining enough.” Prompto laughs.

“Actually…” Ignis trails off, wondering how Prompto will react to this, “I’m feeling rather peckish, if you catch my drift.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Oh. Really?”

“Mmm, yes. If you’re still offering, of course. The choice is yours, and I do mean that, Prompto.”

“Dude, holy shit, yes. C’mon, let’s go.” Prompto stands up, tugging on Ignis’s arm.

“You don’t want to wait until their performance is over?” Ignis asks, laughing at Prompto’s enthusiasm.

“Pft,  _ that? _ Gladio can’t even sing,” Prompto points out. “I wanna do this.”

Prompto slides his hand down and grabs Ignis’s hand, thinking nothing of it. Ignis can’t stop noticing the warmth coming from Prompto, the way it instantly warms Ignis’s cold ones. He allows Prompto to lead him out of the club and toward his car, and Ignis finds himself smiling, though he doesn’t quite know why.

The closer they get to Ignis’s car, the more Prompto’s heart races. Ignis can’t help but notice, and he wonders if maybe he’s jumped the gun a bit. Ignis stops just when they reach his car.

“Prompto, if you’d like to stop--”

“No! I wanna,” Prompto says. “It’s just, my first time, y’know?”

“Mine as well,” Ignis points out. “Though, still, should you change your mind, do let me know. We may stop at any time.”

Prompto nods robotically. “I ain’t changin’ my mind, let’s go.” He goes to open the front door when it unlocks, but then hesitates. “Wait, should I…?”

“The backseat allows us more room, of course,” Ignis says. 

“Right.”

Prompto slides into the backseat, and Ignis looks at him for a moment before sliding in next to him. He turns the air conditioning on to keep Prompto comfortable.

“Is this a suitable temperature?” Ignis asks.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Prompto says. “You don’t care if it’s hot or cold, do you?”

“It makes no difference to me.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” He swallows nervously. “Can you, like, tell the difference?”

“Yes,” Ignis says. “It merely doesn’t bother me. For example, I can tell that you…” He places his hand on Prompto’s thigh, “are very warm, even through my gloves.”

“Oh. Y-yeah,” Prompto says, voice low.

Ignis can’t help but notice the way Prompto’s heart hammers. He’s never heard a heartbeat so rapid. He slides his hand down to grip Prompto’s knee.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asks.

Prompto’s teasing confidence isn’t as apparent. He nods, much too quickly. “Yeah. It’s kinda…”

“Intimate?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s alright. We can endure the awkwardness together,” Ignis teases.

“If you wanna call it that.” Prompto laughs nervously.

Ignis feels a flash of heat travel down his spine, but he ignores it. “Is there something I’m missing? Are you frightened?”

Prompto laughs harder. “Nah. Here, lemme get my vest off.” He shrugs it off and tosses it in the front seat. His heart still races, but his expression appears confident. “Alright, bite into me like a juice box.”

“I’m quite certain that isn’t how that works,” Ignis says fondly. He wants to ease Prompto’s nerves, but is at a loss as to how. It isn’t as if Ignis is any less nervous, he’s just more practiced in hiding it.

Somehow, though, he isn’t nervous about hurting Prompto. He’s more nervous about frightening him away.

“Yeah, well, y’know.”

“Is there a place you’d prefer me to bite?” Ignis asks. “I’d assume the neck, but I have been wrong before.”

“Yeah? When?” Prompto snickers. “The neck is… good.”

_ It certainly is, _ Ignis thinks as his eyes fall on the bare skin of Prompto’s neck. It looks so soft, and with how quickly Prompto’s heart races, it’s easy to see and hear the thrum of his jugular.

Ignis reaches out to gently brush Prompto’s hair away from his neck as he turns in the backseat toward Prompto. His eyes lock with Prompto’s, and he finds his nerves increasing.

“Try to breathe,” Ignis says. “Not to be crude, but the more your heart races, the more--”

“Right,” Prompto says, taking a deep breath. “Are  _ you  _ nervous?”

“Incredibly,” Ignis answers with ease. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Prompto says. “More than anything.”

Ignis can’t exactly stop the flurry of affection that settles over him like freshly fallen snow. It’s all he’s ever really wanted, to earn Prompto’s trust, especially when Prompto knows Ignis is a vampire -- that Ignis can hurt him if he wanted to.

He’d never want to, though.

Ignis wants Prompto’s happiness -- his pleasure, even, instead.

“I’m glad,” Ignis finally answers. “I’ll take care of you, Prompto, don’t fret. Just a slight pinch. It may hurt a bit.”

“Nah, I’m good. I get tattoos, I can handle a little munch,” Prompto teases.

Ignis chuckles. “Very well. We ought to get this over with, so we might rejoin the fray, hmm?”

“Take your time, though,” Prompto says. “Go for it.”

Ignis slides his hand around the side of Prompto’s neck to hold it steady. “Tilt your head slightly?”

Prompto does as he’s asked, pulse picking up a bit until he takes a deep breath.

“That’s it,” Ignis encourages. “Let me know if you need me to stop.”

Ignis leans in, feeling his fangs descend the closer he nears Prompto’s neck. He definitely hopes Prompto doesn’t ask him to stop; it’d be disappointing, to put it lightly. Prompto smells absolutely divine.

“Wait,” Prompto says, much to Ignis’s disappointment.

Ignis leans back, closing his eyes, trying desperately to get his fangs to retract. “Yes? Of course.”

“No, I don’t mean…” Prompto laughs, putting a reassuring hand on Ignis’s shoulder. “I just wanted to get a li’l more comfortable. You cool with me getting a little closer?”

Relief floods through Ignis as he opens his eyes. “Oh. Certainly.”

Prompto shifts a little in the seat, scooting closer toward Ignis. The smell is absolutely mouthwatering, it’s all Ignis can focus on before he realizes that Prompto’s throwing a leg over Ignis’s lap to straddle him. 

Prompto places his hands on Ignis’s shoulders, then beams. “There. Less of a weird angle.”

Ignis can barely register Prompto’s words; the heat of Prompto against him combined with the way his pulse is thrumming right in his face gives him tunnel vision. All he wants is to bury his face in Prompto’s neck and have his fill.

Ignis plans on doing just that.

He leans in suddenly, lips pressed to Prompto’s neck, hand gripping the back of his head. Prompto’s pulse races as Ignis gently sinks his teeth in; sweet, warm,  _ fresh  _ blood pools into Ignis’s mouth instantly.

“H-holy--” Prompto gasps, nails biting Ignis’s shoulders, “ _ Ignis--” _

Ignis has never heard Prompto sound quite like this before. He whimpers against Ignis, and Ignis hums contentedly in return. He knows he probably should’ve given Prompto more of a warning, but he couldn’t help it. His fingers gently card through Prompto’s hair reassuringly as he swallows a mouthful of Prompto’s decadent blood.

Prompto’s breath comes out in a gasp. “Shit, that feels so…” He doesn’t even finish his sentence. His arms slide around Ignis’s neck, gripping tightly as he sighs dreamily, head resting against Ignis’s shoulder as he lets Ignis have better access to his neck.

Ignis probably shouldn’t be as aroused right now as he is. The way Prompto so easily melts against him, trusting him fully enough to let Ignis swallow more and more blood is entirely too intimate. He takes his time with Prompto, only allowing so much blood at once. He wants this to last longer than a soft moment. Prompto tastes divine and feels so wonderful against him, and Prompto seems to be more than fine with it, judging by the way his hips roll forward involuntarily against Ignis’s crotch. It doesn’t help his arousal at all, and Ignis grunts against Prompto’s neck.

Ignis knows he should perhaps stop now; he’s had a few mouthfuls, and doesn’t want Prompto to feel lightheaded. He starts to taper off the flow, pulling his head back to retract his fangs, when Prompto pushes himself harder against Ignis.

“J-just one more,” Prompto pleads breathlessly. “Feels good…”

Ignis can hardly say no to that. He can feel his arousal starting to make himself wet as he keeps his mouth sealed against Prompto. He hums softly against Prompto’s flesh, gently easing more blood into his mouth. Prompto’s heart thuds, almost as if it’s beating entirely for Ignis, as he coaxes another mouthful. He swallows it slowly, tasting every drop before gently sealing the wound with his tongue. 

Prompto sighs shakily, gasping a little when Ignis’s fangs pull out of his neck. It’s a gorgeous sound, Ignis has to admit, and it’s then when he realizes that he wishes this could continue beyond this. 

Ignis is slammed with the reality of the situation, of course. This is supposed to be nothing more than a meal to Ignis, and to Prompto, it’s a way of ‘proving’ that Ignis is his boyfriend after all. Nothing more.

Ignis stiffens a little, clearing his throat as he puts on his platonic lenses. He turns Prompto’s head, assessing the tiny pink puncture wound now that his saliva has properly had time to take effect.

“Is it clean?” Prompto asks gently, voice barely above a whisper.

“As I said, not a drop,” Ignis reminds him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, that was, um…” Prompto trails off, “...yeah.”

Ignis laughs sharply. “You have quite the way with words.”

“I didn’t, uh… expect it to feel that great,” Prompto admits. “Is that normal?”

“To each their own, I suppose, though I am glad you enjoyed it instead of the opposite,” Ignis says. He can certainly relate to such a sentiment. It sends a thrill up Ignis’s spine that Prompto looks so utterly taken and enamored all at once.

“Did you get, like, enough?” Prompto asks. He reaches up to touch the side of his neck. “It’s weird, it still feels like it’s coming out still? But it’s dry.”

“Mmm, I’ve heard the saliva has that effect. Acts as a bit of a sealing agent,” Ignis explains. “It should pass. We ought to get you something to drink, at the least. Wouldn’t want you fainting on me.”

“I feel great,” Prompto insists. 

Ignis nods, keeping Prompto within arm’s reach. Prompto doesn’t seem to sway or feel lightheaded, so Ignis considers it a success. Prompto’s heartbeat is as steady as ever, so he’s glad he didn’t even come close to taking too much, not that he’d let it come to that.

“Shall we head back inside, then?” Ignis asks, trying to ignore the tension between them.

Prompto makes no effort to move. His eyes lock with Ignis’s, intensely blue up close, though his pupils are far larger than Ignis has ever seen them.

“How do you… resist doing stuff like this all the time?” Prompto asks, his voice still low.

Ignis doesn’t know what to say. Prompto’s still on his lap, and Ignis is at a loss for words. He doesn’t know how to tell him that he thinks of being close to Prompto like this every day. He doesn’t know how to tell him that it isn’t an issue with anyone other than Prompto himself.

“I’m, er, a bit practiced,” is all Ignis can think of to say.

“Gods, dude,” Prompto whispers, leaning in. “I’m not even a vampire and I wanna eat you up.”

If Ignis had a heartbeat, it would likely stop all over again. There’s really no way to misinterpret the meaning of Prompto’s words.

“Nothing is stopping you,” Ignis invites, his gloved hands tangling further in the hair on the back of Prompto’s neck.

With that, Prompto leans in and presses his lips to Ignis’s, soft and steadily. Ignis allows his lips to part, and it takes no time at all for Prompto to take advantage of it. His tongue brushes into Ignis’s mouth slowly, warming Ignis’s cold mouth immediately. Ignis allows his tongue to caress Prompto’s, and he regrets absolutely nothing. They’re kissing in the back of his car for absolutely no one to see, and Ignis doesn’t want this to stop, ever.

“These windows tinted?” Prompto asks breathlessly, sliding back on Ignis’s lap a bit.

“Yes, of course, why?” Ignis asks, voice low.

Prompto slides his hand down Ignis’s front until it settles on his belt buckle. He locks eyes with Ignis, asking permission, and Ignis doesn’t dare tell him no.

He’s wanted this for years.

Prompto gently pushes Ignis’s chest, coaxing him to lie back across the backseat of the car. Ignis can feel his arousal steadily increase, surprised Prompto is so keen to take charge like this. He wants Prompto to take anything he wants from him and leave him gasping for more.

Prompto surges forward to climb on top of Ignis, burying his face in Ignis’s neck and kissing. Ignis gasps, tilting his head so Prompto has better access.

“Gods, Prompto,” Ignis murmurs, laughing breathlessly when Prompto starts sliding down Ignis’s body.

Prompto starts unbuttoning Ignis’s dress shirt, lips softly touching Ignis’s stomach. “Yeah?” is all he says as he unbuckles Ignis’s belt and unzips his pants.

Prompto is thoroughly between his legs in the cramped backseat of his car, and Ignis has absolutely ruined his underwear by now with the anticipation of it. He’s never been this aroused in his entire life.

“You’re going to absolutely ruin me,” Ignis whines softly as Prompto gently starts shimmying Ignis’s pants and underwear down his legs.

“Hope that’s a promise,” Prompto whispers. “Gods, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Ignis has no idea what Prompto means by that; he is, after all, a bit of a mess right now -- legs spread, pants around the ankles, an arm thrown over his face, fangs still digging into his bottom lip. He’s likely wet enough to stain the backseat of his own car, as well. Ignis flushes with Prompto’s blood, and he knows that only makes his appearance that much worse.

“Hardly,” Ignis disagrees with a breathless, admittedly nervous laugh. “I do believe this breaches the line between a fake and a real relationship.” He gazes down at Prompto, who is hovering between the junction of Ignis’s thighs.

Prompto hooks his hands around Ignis’s thighs to keep Ignis’s legs spread, the warmth surprisingly pleasant. Prompto keeps his eyes locked firmly on Ignis as he answers. 

“Good.”

With that, Prompto buries his face between Ignis’s legs. Ignis feels the warmth of Prompto’s tongue darting out, teasingly licking at Ignis’s clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through Ignis’s entire body.

Ignis lets out a sharp little gasp before he can contain it. Prompto continues his warm and wet little kitten licks, chuckling to himself when Ignis’s legs start to involuntarily spread wider, his eyes closing with pleasure.

Prompto decides to stop teasing once Ignis’s eyes close; Ignis feels Prompto’s mouth press against him just as his tongue curls around Ignis’s clit, lapping and licking at the sensitive flesh there.

Ignis feels every bit of it. He moans, low and deep, as he arches his back on the backseat. His arm leaves his face in favor of gripping the seat. Prompto continues his enthusiasm, gripping Ignis’s thighs tightly so Ignis has no means of leaving.

“G-Gods,  _ Prompto--” _

Ignis feels himself getting wetter and wetter, not just from Prompto’s mouth. It’s been so long since anyone’s touched him like this, and the warm heat of Prompto’s tongue is just enough to drive him up a wall. His toes start to curl in his shoes, groaning loudly in the backseat of his own car.

Prompto hums cockily as he continues to work Ignis up with his tongue, alternating between circling and stroking his tongue around Ignis’s clit. The more noise Ignis makes, the more Prompto seems to linger, and it’s more than Ignis can take.

Ignis slides his hand down to bury in Prompto’s hair, gloves tugging on the blonde locks roughly. He rolls his hips forward, desperate to feel more of Prompto’s tongue working him intensely.

“Gods, right  _ there _ ,” Ignis moans, breathless and needy, locking his legs around Prompto’s neck.

Prompto moans a little against Ignis’s clit, increasing his enthusiasm with his tongue. Ignis glances down, finding the blonde happily burying his tongue into his flesh. Ignis swallows, throwing his head back as much as the backseat will allow, gently humping his friend’s face, seeking out his own pleasure.

Ignis feels Prompto’s tongue circle his entrance, and he trembles with the pleasure of it. He starts stroking Prompto’s hair tenderly, encouraging it as much as he can.

“ _ Please,” _ Ignis nearly begs, not above it at all. 

Prompto’s tongue licks inside of Ignis, then, as far as it will go. Prompto grips Ignis’s hips, keeping him from moving as he lets his tongue lap inside of him. Ignis feels himself throbbing against Prompto’s tongue. It feels absolutely wonderful, yet he needs more, so much more.

Ignis arches his back, as much as he can with Prompto holding him against the seat. He tugs Prompto’s hair, rough and hard, trying not to use his inhuman strength at all. His free hand reaches back, hitting the car window as he reminds himself not to break free of Prompto’s grip. His fangs dig into his bottom lip, the pain mixing with the pleasure as he feels himself getting close.

Prompto removes one of his hands from Ignis’s thigh, giving Ignis a little more freedom to roll his hips forward against Prompto’s tongue. He feels one of Prompto’s free fingers teasing his clit as he fucks Ignis with his tongue.

“ _ Ngh _ ,” Ignis moans, at a loss for saying anything coherent, the double stimulation of fingers and tongue driving him wild.

Prompto’s tongue withdraws from Ignis, and Ignis absolutely  _ doesn’t _ whine about it, not at all. Prompto looks up, licking his lips.

“You’re  _ so  _ fucking hot,” Prompto whispers, sliding his finger down Ignis’s clit until it reaches his entrance.

Ignis hesitates for a moment, then moans low when Prompto pushes his finger inside of him, curling it upward once it’s fully in.

Ignis barely has time to react to the sensation, gasping as Prompto starts to finger him, when Prompto’s mouth returns to Ignis’s sensitive flesh. His tongue darts out along his clit again as Prompto pumps his finger in and out of Ignis.

It hits that perfect extra stimulation that Ignis was craving. He shudders, moaning Prompto’s name and any other expletives that he can think of, gripping Prompto’s hair tightly as he starts to thoroughly fuck Prompto’s face.

Prompto rewards him by adding another finger -- embarrassingly easily, given how wet Ignis is. He doesn’t have time to think about that, as Prompto curls his fingers up into him just as his tongue circles around Ignis’s clit. He practically sees stars.

“Pr--Prom--” Ignis gasps just as he feels himself come against Prompto’s fingers and tongue.

Ignis’s back arches, trapping Prompto’s head between his thighs as he comes hard. He groans, digging his nails into Prompto’s scalp as roughly as he can without doing inhuman damage. Prompto moans against him, letting Ignis do whatever he wants to ride out his orgasm. Prompto gently licks Ignis through it, earning a few more trembles.

Ignis’s breathing starts to steady, and he loosens his grip with his fingers. He sets Prompto free, spreading his legs to allow Prompto to retreat.

“Holy shit, dude,” Prompto mutters, licking his lips. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever fuckin’ done.”

Ignis blows his hair out of his face that fell into his eyes during their play. “Come now,” he murmurs, still slightly dazed, “let’s take care of you now.”

Ignis uses his inhuman strength to reach down and pull Prompto thoroughly on top of him, so that he’s straddling Ignis’s chest.

“Oh, hi,” Prompto says, a little breathless. “I’m, um, embarrassingly close, man.” He flushes gently with the admission, which is far more than charming to Ignis.

Ignis smirks. “Is that so? Let’s see about that.” 

Ignis tugs on Prompto’s waist as soon as he unzips his jeans. Prompto eases his weight off of Ignis just enough for Ignis to slide Prompto’s pants and underwear slightly down his legs. 

Prompto has freckles everywhere, Ignis notices; they’re sprinkled along his thighs, as well, and Ignis finds himself kissing them, bringing Prompto closer to his face.

“Ngh, Iggy,” Prompto whines, leaning back and closing his eyes as soon as Ignis starts mouthing the skin of his thighs.

Ignis takes advantage of Prompto’s eyes being closed. He takes a gloved finger and starts massaging Prompto’s arousal. Prompto shudders, gasping as Ignis teases his clit.

Ignis can’t help but hear and smell the blood pumping through Prompto. As he works Prompto with his fingers, he drags his fangs along Prompto’s thigh, adding an extra sensation for Prompto.

“Oh--” Prompto gasps, hips jerking forward into Ignis’s fingers.

“My my, we’re sensitive, are we?” Ignis teases.

Prompto’s eyes flutter open, looking down at Ignis. “Don’t stop, fuck--”

Ignis continues massaging and teasing Prompto’s clit, pressing harder with every roll of Prompto’s hips. He locks eyes with Prompto, testing his reaction, allowing his fangs to pierce the skin of Prompto’s thigh gently.

“ _ Gods,  _ fuck!” Prompto shouts, trembling erratically as he comes hard against Ignis’s fingers.

Ignis uses his inhuman strength to hold Prompto in place, allowing himself some swallows of blood from Prompto’s leg. Prompto moans low through his orgasm, his arousal slicking up Ignis’s bared chest as he thrusts his hips against Ignis’s gentle massaging fingers.

“Mmm, you  _ were _ close, after all,” Ignis hums, removing his fingers once Prompto slows himself and tries to find his breathing. “Perfect.”

“You played dirty,” Prompto breathes out, sliding down Ignis’s body slightly. “I wasn’t expecting that bite, fuck.”

“Oops,” Ignis teases. “You seemed to enjoy it.”

“Shut up, dude, don’t. That was really hot. Instant orgasm.”

“No judgement,” Ignis promises. “I’ll surely have to take my time with you next time.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “You’d… you’d wanna…?”

“We’ll have to head somewhere and get cleaned up regardless. We very much cannot go back in there looking like this.” Ignis laughs.

Prompto smirks. “I dunno, I think you look kinda good like this.” He traces his finger down Ignis’s bare chest, winking at him.

“Shut it,” Ignis mutters. “You are far too good at that.”

“I do my best,” Prompto says smugly. 

“Mmm, you certainly do,” Ignis agrees, sliding his hand up Prompto’s spine. “Well, then, would you?”

“Uh, would I what?” 

Ignis chuckles. “Care to come home with me?”

“Uh, yeah. Definitely. One hundred percent. 10/10. What about everyone in the bar, though? We didn’t even sing…”

“I’m certain they’ll survive,” Ignis teases. “We’ll make it up to them another time.”

“Another time? You mean, you wanna continue this… fake thing…”

Ignis blinks up at him in amusement. “Does this feel fake to you?”

Prompto flushes even deeper. “I mean, no, but I never thought you’d actually date me. You’re super strict about vampire stuff. And I get it, man, but I honestly don’t care about any of that.”

“Does me being cautious bother you? Is that… a rejection?” Ignis wonders, feeling far more hurt than he’s ready to admit.

Prompto seems surprised. “Wha--? No! Holy fuck, I’d never reject you.” He pauses. “Wait. Oops.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Oops?”

“I kinda wanted to be more slick about this,” Prompto explains. “I never wanna be too eager for you, um.”

“Why not? I quite like how eager you are. Especially now,” Ignis says with a smirk.

“You do?” Prompto laughs. “I didn’t wanna seem lame ‘cause I’m so into you.”

“I’m into you as well,” Ignis murmurs. “Far too much, I’m afraid.”

“You are? You’re always so distant…” Prompto frowns.

“I apologize. I’m terrified of hurting you,” Ignis admits.

“I think we just proved that you wouldn’t do that. You gotta let me in, man, especially if we wanna…” Prompto gestures between the both of them. “Can you do that?”

Ignis knows it won’t exactly be easy to break down those walls he built for Prompto’s protection -- and his own, selfishly enough. After what they just shared together, and they potential fun they could have proven by this evening alone, and the way Prompto’s looking at him right now, he knows the work will be worth it.

“I absolutely can,” Ignis promises. “And you’re certain you’re fine with me… being the way I am?” He touches Prompto’s neck where he bit him earlier.

Prompto smiles, covering Ignis’s hand with his own. “Dude, you kidding me? That’s a bonus.” He laughs. “But, like… are we… is this real, or…? I’m real bad if you don’t spell it out for me.” 

Ignis’s heart warms at Prompto’s gesture. “I can certainly relate. Do I have to formally ask you, then?”

Prompto’s smile widens. “Wha--? Ask me what?”

“Do you like me, Prompto?” Ignis asks. “I very much like you.”

“Okay, but are you forreal?”

Ignis throws his head back, laughing hard. “My, for such enthusiasm you displayed a few moments ago, I wouldn’t expect such surprise.’

“Okay, yeah, but that was sex…” He points out. “You’re talkin’ about more.”

“I am, yes. We’ve established me being a vampire doesn’t bother you. I understand if it does,” Ignis says. 

“I mean… I was ready to have a  _ fake  _ vampire boyfriend, so--”

“Yes, but fake is fake, and this would obviously not be, so one has to be certain,” Ignis points out. “You’re adorable, by the way.”

“Shut up,” Prompto teases. “ _ You’re  _ adorable. And you… why me?”

“Why not?”

“Um. Okay, fair, but… you really wanna be my boyfriend?”

Ignis smiles. “I very much do.”

“For real this time?” Prompto laughs.

“Positively.”

Prompto breathes out a sigh of relief. “Thank Gods. I hate casual things. I was already planning our marriage.”

Ignis chuckles, tracing circles into Prompto’s back. “I won’t stop you, but perhaps we should start with a change of clothes, first?”

Prompto grins. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“And something to eat. You’ve had blood taken.”

Prompto’s grin turns dazed. “I sure did. Can we do that again, by the way?”

“Not tonight. But… perhaps another time.”

“I can live with that. As long as I have you.”

“A bit sentimental, love.”

Ignis can’t help but agree. It’s certainly the very last way he thought this evening might turn out, but it’s absolutely the best by far.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia)
> 
> go follow [ldefix](https://twitter.com/faufix) his art is so wonderful i could cry


End file.
